bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Вайзарды
Вайзарды (仮面の軍勢 (ヴァイザード), вайза:до, яп. "армия в масках" ) — группа синигами, получивших силу пустых. Они стали основными противниками Сосуке Айзена и его Эспады в битве над фальшивой Каракурой. Обзор Вайзарды — противоположность арранкарам, они — синигами, получившие силы пустых. В прошлом синигами, the Visored appear entirely Human and, barring those times where they are using their powers, are indistinguishable from ordinary Shinigami. Чтобы получить доступ к силам пустых, Вайзарды надевают маски пустых. Это позволяет им увеличить свои способности синигами благодаря силе пустых, а также дает им доступ к некоторым из более характерных способностей пустых. Их реяцу тоже меняется представляя собой смесь духовной энергии пустых и синигами. Процесс использования маски пустого называется как Пустофикация. Вайзарды были показаны как синигами уровней капитанов и лейтенантов. Они считаются преступниками Общества Душ за получения запретных сил пустых; их статус как бывших руководителей Общества Душ также представляет их предателями. Во время их появления, они представлены как отдельная сторона которая подчиняется только себе, поэтому было неизвестно какую сторону они примут в предстоящем сражении у фальшивой Каракуры. Однако, они до сих пор считаются ценными союзниками в войне против армии арранкар Соуске Айзена, по мнению Кисуке Урахары. У вайзардов отсутствует какая-либо иерархия, предпочтение делается свободной связи между членами организации. Их намерения ,наконец, раскрываются когда они прибывают к битве у фальшивой Каракуры. Даже после событий которые сделали их вне закона в Обществе Душ 100 лет назад, Вайзарды не испытывают злобы по отношению к Готей 13, но они предпочитают не считать себя союзниками бывшей организации. Вместо этого, они ясно выдвигают себя в качестве врагов Айзена, и соответственно Эспады, и также заявляют, что они союзники Ичиго Куросаки. История Обращая маятник вспять Сюжет Известные вайзарды Всего существует восемь Вайзардов кроме Ичиго Куросаки. Пять из которых мужчины, а остальные трое - женщины. Так же трое Вайзардов говорят на kansai-ben, диалект японского языка в Осаке и Киото. Все Вайзарды являлись бывшими капитанами и лейтенантами синигами примерно за 100 лет до начала основной сюжетной линии. Ичиго Куросаки неоффициально считается одним из их числа более или менее принятый в их ряды. Имя Партнёр Духовный меч Маска Статус Шинджи Хирако Нет Саканаде Маска Фараона с двойным ртом и с небольшой задней частью прикрывающей частично затылок. Лав Аикава Роджуро Оторибаши Тенгумару Традиционная маска огра двумя небольшими рогами на лбу. Маширо Куна Кенсей Муругума Неизв. Маска в форме кузнечека с выпученными глазами и четырмя щелями в области рта; и с небольшой антенной. Кенсей Муругума Маширо Куна Тачиказе Плоская хоккейная маска с шестью узкими отверстиями в области глаз в две колонны которые обрамляют его голову. Роджуро Оторибаши Лав Аикава Киншара Маска Чумного доктора; Уникальность этой маски в том что она выпукла, в то время как у всех вайзардов она плоская. Хиори Саругаки Нет Кубикири Орочи Маска в форме широкого черепа с рогом посередине и мпркировками над бровями. Хачиген Ушода Нет Неизв. Традиционная маска Балийского демона с клыками и перьями в виде шипов на верху его головы. Лиза Ядомару Нет Хагуро Тонбо Маска в форме ромба с крестообразным отверстием в середине и верхняя часть маски покрывает голову. Ичиго Куросаки Нет Зангетсу Маска в форме узкого черепа с десятью красными полосами, расположенными на левой части маски. Позже они будут заменены двумя вертикальными полосами. Не активен Силы и способности Маска пустого: The Hollow mask which covers the head. Unlike the masks of the Arrancars, the masks of the Visoreds are undamaged. The Visored remain in complete control while wearing their masks (unlike Ichigo's early unstable transformations). According to Aizen, the fusion of the two spiritual entities allows these Shinigami to reach power levels far surpassing that of either a Hollow or a Shinigami. The Visored use their Hollow powers to augment their existing Shinigami abilities, granting them massive increases in speed, stamina, and strength. The only known side effect in donning their Hollow masks is the specific time limit, which varies from user to user. Fortunately, there is a remedy to this problem: Training (but to what extent is currently unknown); Most of the Visored appear to have a limit of three minutes after a century of training, while Ichigo has expanded his limit from 11 seconds to several minutes in a relatively short period of time, so the factors influencing the limits of the masks are still unclear. Every time their masks are used, the Visored's voices echo as a consequence of both their normal voice and their inner Hollow's voice speaking simultaneously. Увеличенная скорость: Visored gain a great boost in their speed while Hollowfied. Kensei is able to throw a rapid amount of punches against a Gillian. Увеличенная сила: The Visored have shown great strength while using their masks. Love was able to rip a Gillian class Menos in half with his bare hands after the Visored first arrived in the Fake Karakura Town. Серо: The Visoreds can fire Ceros just like the Arrancars. Though the origins of Arrancar and Visored differ, they may essentially be the same. Visored gain access to certain Hollow abilities, such as the Cero blast; However, only Shinji, Hiyori and Mashiro have been seen using it. Увеличение духовной силы: With the acquisition of the mask through the subjugation of one's inner Hollow, Visored gain access to an additional and separate source of power - aside from the Shinigami powers they already possess - Hollow powers. The accumulation of both powers greatly augments their powers beyond what a Shinigami and/or Hollow alone would be capable of. Members of the Visored drastically increase their combat abilities by donning their masks and hollowfying. The length of time they can remain hollowfied varies with each person. Visored have dual spiritual power of both Shinigami and Hollow, which enhances their abilities. While watching Ichigo fight with Grimmjow, Tier Harribel noted that the volume and nature of Ichigo's spiritual power made it seem like she was watching a fight between two Espada. Additionally, Ulquiorra Cifer commented that his reiatsu was almost exactly like an Espada's. Mask Protection: Body damage can seemingly be ignored while wearing their masks, as demonstrated by Ichigo's Hollow during his unwilling transformations. The Visored's Zanpakutō function in the same manner as those of standard Shinigami. So far, only Mashiro and Hachigen have yet to release their Zanpakutō. Интересные факты Although Ichigo dons his mask by "ripping" it from his face, other Visored appear to have different ways of summoning their Hollow mask (i.e. Hiyori musters it with mere thought, Hachi "slides" it on with one or both hands). Most Visored tend to remove their masks to buy time for re-usage. События и сражения Холодная война Тренировка у вайзардов Белое вторжение Сноски Навигация Категория:Расы Категория:Вайзарды Категория:Вселенная Блича Категория:Важные понятия Категория:Организации